Dead space I am fine
by coolbeanzjacob
Summary: This story takes place before dead space 1.


Dead Space: I Am Fine. By CoolbeanzJaocb.

Arthur was walking down a dark hallway. He did not know where he was. He tried to talk, but his voice would not come. He did not know where it led. Then, he heard someone behind him. He turned around as fast as he could, and he saw somebody, it was to dark to tell who it was. "Hello?" Arthur said.

"Get out while you still can..." the person said. It sounded like a female.

"What are you talking about?" He looked down, feeling a sharp pain in his arm. He saw she had stabbed him in the shoulder He look's back at her. "Arthur! You alright?" Said Cindy,

shaking him.

"What?!" He yelled at his wife.

"You were freaking out, in your sleep!"

"Oh I was? Sorry, I have not been sleeping well..."

"Yeah, I know." She says, while she's kncoking him out of bed. "Get dressed, we have to meet with Matt, and Bela"

"You want to go ahead, and I can meet you guys?"

"Yeah whatever." Cindy said, walking out of the room. Arthur, got dressed, and sat on his bed. He was thinking to himself, "Why have I been having dreams like this?" He heard people running past his door, and yelling. "Go run! Get out of my way!" Arthur, stuck his head out the door. He looked to the left, then the to the right and saw no one. He walked down the hall, the way he the heard the people running. He saw a door that was malfunctioning. "What the heck?" He thought to himself.

Cindy, was pushed over by a man running by. She bumps her head as she was knocked unconscious.

She woke in a pitch black room.

"Uh...my head..." Cindy said. The lights turned on, she got up and looked around the room. She was rubbed her head as she walked down the hall.

"What an asshole." She walked, to an elevator. She went down one floor. She started to walk down the hall then the lights turned off and she screamed.

"AH! What the hell?!" Then the lights turned back on. She heard a sound, it was faint, almost like a roar.

"What the fuck, was that?" Cindy said under her breath. She looked back at the elevator. A dent appeared, then a second. She kept looking at it, then something broke a hole in the elevator's door. Cindy froze, it was pulled back into the elevator. Cindy saw something looking at her from the hole. She turned around and started running. The thing broke down the door. Cindy looked back. There was something there. It looked like a person, but disfigured.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She kept running "Oh god, oh god!" She looked back, and saw the thing starting to sprint at her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cindy yelled.

"Somebody! Anybody" HELP ME!" She took a right, and ran into a locked door.

"Fuck! FUCK!" She spun around, with the monster staring right at her. It slowly started to walk to her. Cindy's face was as white as a ghost.

"Oh my god..."

Suddenly, a door opened behind her. A man with a miner's RIG on holding an IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter.

He yelled, "Get down!" She dropped to the floor, and he fired a line of plasma, that was as long as the hallway it's self. It cut the legs off of the monster, and he fired one more shooting off the claws on the back.

"HA HA! You alright miss?" The man said.

"Y...you saved me, thank you..." Cindy started to tear up.

"Ma'am it's not safe here. Come with me and you will be fine."

"Yeah" she said with a smile. They started to walk down the hall.

"What's your name?" Cindy asked.

"You do know it's rude to ask for someones name before giving yours first. I am Thar Williams, how about you?"

"My name is Cindy... Cindy Crocket."

"That's an odd name."

"Yeah..." out of nowhere Thar stuck his arm in front of Cindy.

"Something's not right...there is not a body here...where did it go?"

"How would I know?"

"Shhh." Thar rose his weapon.

"Something's not right..."

They kept moving, when a monster suddenly jumped through a vent. Thar shot it, and it fell in half, then he shot the claws off, and then the head, too.

"Ha ha, he was trying to get the drop on us!" Thar said.

"We are almost there, it's right up here." They walked to a door. Thar knocked on it.

"Hey guys, it's me." The door opened. A man was standing there with a smile He saw Cindy, his face went blank.

"Where did you find this girl?" The man asked.

"I found her when I was looking for food." Thar said, as he's taking off his helmet.

"Thar, you know we need food...we cannot take anymore people".

"Mike, I am going to help who ever I can."

"Why are you guys fighting?" Cindy, said, with a blank face.

Thar looked at Cindy.

"I think it's best if we talk about this latter... I think we should go, and look for a way off this ship..." Thar went on.

"So anyone going to join me?" Thar looked around the room with a smirk.


End file.
